


Shadows

by shallowness



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/>Inspired by the prompt <em>Batman Begins/Smallville - Chloe/Bruce, shadows</em> at <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://scoob2222.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://scoob2222.dreamwidth.org/"><b>scoob2222</b></a></span>’s <a href="http://scoob2222.livejournal.com/389532.html#cutid1">summer drabble-a-thon.</a> (So, I was inspired in October...)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Inspired by the prompt _Batman Begins/Smallville - Chloe/Bruce, shadows_ at [](http://scoob2222.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scoob2222**](http://scoob2222.dreamwidth.org/) ’s [summer drabble-a-thon.](http://scoob2222.livejournal.com/389532.html#cutid1) (So, I was inspired in October...)

It's her job to poke around the shadows and write about what she finds there, but it's long been Chloe Sullivan's mission too. Gotham City is full of shadows, and in the very darkest is its Bat.

She knows she only hears him breathing when he wants her to. But sometimes, after she's got a little too close to the other dangerous things in the city’s shadows, she hears his breathing run ragged, a sound echoed by her, minutes later, up at Gotham's gargoyles' level after a bruising kiss. Chloe feels no compulsion to report that part of the story.

  
Fin.

Feedback is loved.


End file.
